Trudaa
Trudaa, a planet in the Ash Worlds sector of the Outer Rim Territories, was known by its Republic Astrogation Survey designation of NV-67-9NL-8P29 throughout most of its history. During the New Sith Empire, the planet was subjugated and inhabited by Sith. Description Trudaa was a terrestrial planet that was dominated by dense jungles broken up by massive mountains ranges and small patches of plain. It had several active volcanos most of which are currently located beneath the planet's oceans. Even at the polar regions, the mean monthly temperatures exceed 18 °C (64 °F) during all months of the year. Average annual rainfall typically lies between 175 cm (69 in) and 200 cm (79 in). Fauna Non-sentient life indigenous to Trudaa includes: *Darkhounds *Mugato *Myrix History Old Republic Members of the Republic Astrogation Survey Team discovered the system around 3971 BBY. Their cursory scans showed nothing of significance. The system was designated NV-67 and the survey team continued with their scouting mission. The system and planet would not be discovered again until 1998 BBY. Darth Severus, a member of Darth Ruin’s New Sith Empire, subjugated the planet and used the natives as slave labor. Severus named the planet Trudaa and forced the natives and other slaves to carve a temple and statue of him out of one the mountains. Darth Severus would not reign over his new throne world for long. The singled-minded, ambitious Darth Ruin sent assassins to kill Severus for what Ruin perceived as traitorous actions. Shortly after the New Sith Empire reformed into the Brotherhood of Darkness under Lord Kaan, Lord Vaako and his wife took over the temple of Darth Severus and once again the natives found themselves the slaves of the Sith. It was here that the ambitious Dame Vaako schemed and plotted to improve her and her husband’s ranking in the Brotherhood. Dame Vaako also studied and added her own entries to Darth Severus’ holocron. The Vaako’s survived to fight during the Ruusan campaign but would parish from the detonation of Kaan’s thought bomb. Sometime after the Seventh Battle of Ruusan, a team of Jedi and Republic scouts came to Trudaa. They engaged and defeated the Vaako’s minions. The planet’s natives, who now referred to themselves as Trudos, built a temple to the Jedi as gratitude for liberating them. Some of the Jedi stayed on planet to teach the Trudos that they were their own masters not the Sith or anyone else. No one is sure what became of the Jedi that stayed as no offworlder would set foot on Trudaa for over 800 years. Rise of the Empire Throughout the next several hundred years of the Republic and during the years of the Galactic Empire, the system was once again known as the insignificant NV-67. Until 22 BBY, after studying some Jedi history with Jocasta Nu, Master Owen Verkaik with the aid the Captain Jaq Sparrow came to find Trudaa. They explored the Jedi ruins and began exploring a set of ruins with a strong Dark Side presence when Master Verkiak received an emergency message to return because a war had begun between the Republic and the CIS. In 17 BBY, Master Verkaik and two young Jedi came to Trudaa hoping to hide from the Imperial Jedi hunters. The young Jedi, Zachary and Becca, continued their studies and would fall in love with each other. The two would marry and give birth to a daughter, Anna. Becca began having nightmares and insecurities. She would also discover the Sith ruins and was unknowingly being seduced to the Dark Side. Master Verkaik soon realized what was happening to Becca and insisted they needed to leave. Rebellion Era After having a dream about a dark woman, Anna was found by Blade programming coordinates into the navcomputer. When the crew of the ''Lightning's Ride'' followed those coordinates, they discovered Anna's homeworld, Trudaa, and the Jedi ruins she grew up in. While there they found some training lightsabers, fought Dark Side creatures, and met members of the Nyystrom Institute wanting to study the Jedi ruins. At Blade's request the crew would journey back to Trudaa. There Anna was able to help Blade locate and retrieve Master Verkaik's holocron. The group also repelled a crew of slavers that had discovered Trudaa. Locations Sith Temple Jedi Temple RPG D6 Stats Type: Terrestrial Temperature: Hot (86°-133°F) Atmosphere: Type I (breathable) Hydrosphere: Moderate Gravity: Standard Terrain: Jungle, mountain, plain Length of Day: 30 standard hours Length of Year: 375 local days Sapient Species: Trudo (N) Starport: None Population: 5.9 million Planet Function: Homeworld, Jedi/Sith ruins Government: Family Tech Level: Stone Major Exports: None Major Imports: None Docking Fee: n/a Restock Fee: n/a System Name: NV-67-9NL-8P29 Star Name: NV-67 Prime (blue-white) Category:Planets